Bang Bang
by NZM
Summary: I was bored and for some reason I wanted to listen to the Chitty Chitty Bang Bang song and then this happened. Conworth, just yanno...post all the hot steamy bits .


Written on March 10, 2010

Characters from "Hanna is not a boy's name"

Summary/Comments; Nothing too mature...it states that sexual intercourse was had but since it doesn't dwell on it or describe it I feel that it's fine to be read. Don't flame me please.

~ means he's singing ( A song from the classic movie Chitty Chitty Bang Bang)

if there's nothing in front of the words it's either first person or thirds person, you'll figure it out.

BANG BANG

-  
Conrad's POV:

It was utterly strange, it went against every law of nature out there. It was as if the twilight zone opened up and sucked me in. All these thoughts centered around the simple phenomenon of Worth singing.

Yes I imagine the mere mention of it would send babies into fits of tears. People would run for the hills. Mountains of magma would explode. Rivers would turn to blood and flood the planet. Hell would become an ice rink at reasonable prices with free admission for anyone 12 and under. That would be the proper response towards a man whose voice was so rough Satan would use it to sharpen his horns.

But no, no matter how bad you thought his voice would sound, you'd be wrong. Turns out...he's pretty damn good. A nice wafting baritone, that goes up and down the notes as a bird glides on air. He can hear a song once and sing it through countless times. He could probably put Gods choir to shame.

Dammit, it sounds so horribly weird to put such a wonderful voice to such a horrid man. I can't even believe I'm praising him. Thank who knows what anymore that he'll never know.

The reason for this new insight in the creature known as Doc Worth (Gicanticus pain in du Assum) was actually discovered a few months after our relations started. It took me a few times to build up enough tolerance to the exercise to stay awake a bit afterwards, to make sure he didn't try anything.

That's when I learned...

1, Worth was very energized after a romp, or two, or five.

2, Worth actually like to get up after a romp to wash his face and wherever else he deemed necessary that night.

3, Worth became so elated after sex that he actually indulged himself, and any listeners with a myriad of songs. Tasteful songs too!

His favorite one to sing was Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, not an overly long song but something most would recognize from the classic movie which shares the same name. I didn't even think Worth liked movies, or entertainment, or fun in general.

From the bathroom down the hall came the melodic singing of a man who just met ecstasy, they went out to dinner, and lived happily ever after. It re-started a second time.

~ Chitty Bang Bang , Chitty Chitty Bang Bang

~ Chitty Bang Bang , Chitty Chitty Bang Bang

~ Chitty Bang Bang , Chitty Chitty Bang Bang

~ Oh, You Pretty Chitty Bang Bang , Chitty Chitty Bang Bang We Love you

~ And Our Pretty Chitty Bang Bang , Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Loves Us Too

~ High , Low , Anywhere We Go, On Chitty Chitty We Depend

~ Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang , Our Fine Four Fendered Friend

~ Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang , Our Fine Four Fendered Friend

~ You're Sleek As A Thoroughbred

~ You're Seats Are A Feather Bed

~ You Turn Everybody's Head Toodaaayyyy

~ We'll Glide On Our Motor Trip

~ With Pride In Our Ownership

~ The Envy Of All We Suurveeyyyyyy

~ Oh Chitty , You Chitty , Pretty Chitty Bang Bang

~ Chitty Chitty Bang Bang We Love You

~ And Chitty , Our Chitty , Pretty Chitty Bang Bang

~ Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Loves Us Too

~ High Chitty , Low Chitty , Anywhere We Go

~ On Chitty Chitty We Depend

~ Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang , Our Fine Four Fendered Friend

~ Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Our Fine Four Fendered-

~ Chitty Chitty Bang Bang , Chitty Chitty Bang Bang

~ Fine Four Fendered -

~ Chitty Chitty Friend

~ BANG * BANG ~

Worth came out of the bathroom, hair slightly wet from having water splashed around it. He plopped onto the bed, relaxed with his hands supporting the back of his head, and he whistled.

He's pretty good at whistling now that I listen to him more thoroughly. Almost like a live bird. But really when I think about it, with all the amazing things he can do with his mouth I shouldn't be surprised about what comes out of it.

Ok My first HiNaBN fanfic, please be gentle, but do tell me what you think how I can improve etc. etc.

It is slight ConWorth...or WorthCon as I like it.

Con and Worth Belong to Tessa Stone  
And her web comic Hanna is Not a Boys Name

And chitty chitty bang bang belongs to EON productions ( I think)

I just wrote what was floating in my brain for a few days  
( still working out some kink on how it looks on DA)


End file.
